Taken By Storm
by Andie95
Summary: Massie Block and Claire Lyons are new in school. They meet Kristen and Dylan who gets bullied by Alicia Riveria. Time to do a take down between Massie's group and Alicia's group. And also between Derricks group and Josh group. Pls read you might like it.
1. Chapter 1

Taken by Storm

Chapter One

Massie and Claire had their world in their hands; the two teenage girls have been best friends since they were in grade school. Massie Block the brunette beauty had one best friend her name is Claire Lyons and soon everyone will wish they were like them.

"Kuh-Laire Lyons! I swear to god if you leave me behind I am going to murder you!" Massie Block exclaimed running out of the house with a duffle bag and her Gucci hand bag in each arm.

"Ha-ha Mass why in the hell would I leave you?" Claire Lyons shouted back laughing in her brand new Mercedes convertible. Claire pressed the button to open her trunk. Massie hurried and put her duffle bag next to Claire's. Massie hurried and got in car after she shut the trunk door down.

"Let's go." Massie said calmly as she put her sun glasses on. Claire pulled out of the parking lot of their Mansion. Claire zoomed of to the new school called Westchester Academy.

*TBS*

Claire and Massie arrived at Westchester Academy, knowing full well that the school is more like a college then a high school. Claire parked the Mercedes in the open spot.

"You ready Claire?" Massie asked calmly but in a nervous way. Massie was mentally preparing herself, checking to see if her makeup stayed in place.

"Mmm yea not really. This going to be a pain in the ass to find the classes in this school. What the hell were our parents thinking? Plus I'm so flipping nervous about soccer tryouts!" Claire managed to say in one breath. Claire calmed herself very quickly thinking that she herself was over reacting.

"Ha are you done? Let's get out of this car and rock the school until it tumbles down." Massie chuckled, and opened the car door and got out. Soon Claire did the same, and noticed that Claire popped the trunk. Both girls grabbed their duffle bag; Claire shut the trunk and locked the car. Massie and Claire soon strutted down the parkway noticing that people are starring at the.

"Gah it's like they haven't seen anyone new here." Claire mumbled to herself and Massie. They both enter in the school and headed to the office/attendance room.

*TBS*

Massie and Claire both got their schedules, they looked each other's over and notice that they most of their classes together except for first, fifth, and eighth period but the rest they have class together. Massie and Claire noticed that there locker is by each other's and they were happy about that.

Both Claire and Massie found there locker, and opened them. They put their duffle bag in their locker. They both shut their lockers at the same time with books in their hands. Both strutted off to class since it is in the same direction.

"Daaamnn they are hot. Who are they?" A group of jocks said as they walked by.

"Ugh that is so not fair that they are so gorgeous. Who are they?" Some girls asked each other,

"Ah hell nah they are so not going to take over this school" Said another group of girls.

*TBS*

Claire and Massie split up for class. Claire went into her Chemistry class while Massie went into pre-calculus.

Claire noticed that everyone was starring at her, waiting for her to speak.

"Um I am Claire Lyons and I am in your class." Claire said to the teacher.

"Welcome Miss. Lyons. I am Mr. Myers and you will be sitting next to Cameron Fisher. Cam raise your hand please." Mr. Myers said, a boy with black hair raised his hand up. Claire walked to the direction of the hand and sat down next to him.

"OMG she is so lucky." Girls said whispering around her.

"Hi I'm Claire." Claire said to him. Cam turned his head and Claire noticed that Cam had one blue and one green eye. He smiled at her.

"I'm Cam" He replied back starring into her eyes.

**Hello everyone or at least someone. Um I wanted to write this story because it was stuck in my head. At least give it a try and see where it goes. You can tell me if you like it or hate it. Please do review I would like to see what you think. Thank you for reading this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Taken By Storm**

**Chapter Two**

As the bell rang from first period, Claire got her books from her desk. She started to walk out of the classroom, when Cam yelled for her.

"Claire wait up!" Cam yelled from where they sat when class was in session, he rushed to be by her side. "I was wondering if I can have your number." He said quietly. He noticed that Claire was giving him a weird look. "What I mean is that if I have a problem with the homework I can ask you."

"Um you are going to have to work harder get my number. If you are worth it by the end of the school day, you are going to have to find me." Claire said slyly, as she walked toward Massie. They both walked off to their next class, Claire looked back and noticed that Cam was just standing there starring after her. Claire looked at Massie noticing that she lifted up one eyebrow saying what was that about?

Claire smiled at her as they entered Language Arts Honors, they both walked up to the teacher handing her their schedule. The teacher was wearing a black skirt with a white collared shirt. Her hair was bright red, with crystal blue eyes.

"Hi I'm Massie and this Claire." Massie pointed toward Claire, they both smile at her.

"Hello I am Miss. Blommer your English teacher obviously. Go ahead and take an empty seat anywhere." The red head teacher pointed towards the class. There were only two empty seats which were separated and a person was sitting at those combined desks.

Claire walked to a desk where a guy was sitting who had light brown hair. She sat down next to him and put her stuff down on the desk.

"Hey beautiful, I'm Josh, Josh Hotz." Said as if he was James Bond himself, Claire looked at him like he was insane. She just smiled at him, did not reply back with her name.

Massie sat next to a girl who kept giving her dirty looks. Massie looked at her and snapped at her "Do you have a problem? Because you face is going to stick like that." The girl looked away. Massie starred at her and noticed that she had olive skin complexion and black hair. She was pretty but it seems she is a total bitch. Miss. Blommer started to talk and Massie turned her head and paid attention in class.

*TBS*

After English they went to Art, soon after it was time for lunch. Massie and Claire put their stuff in their locker. The two girls notice that there was a circle that was starting to form, both of them walked towards the circle and notice that a redhead was looking down and the girl from their English class talking to her or more like putting her down.

"Aw Miss. Piggy is gonna cry. Aw poor baby. Yours so fat and your clothes are so ugly and last season." The Spanish beauty was putting her down. Claire had to feel like she had to do something and quick.

"You're the one to talk three face bitch." Claire walked in the open circle. "I mean come on who has boobs like you there as big as your face. Let give her a round of applause showing her girls around like a slut." Claire said to her face then looking around to the other students.

"Do you know you are talking to? I'm Alicia Rivera the alpha of this school. I can make your life a living hell. I'm the last person you want to mess with." Alicia smirked

"Ah shit really. No you are the first person I want to mess with. I didn't know I was talking to a school slut. I'm Claire Lyons and its time that your ass gets kicked off the alpha spot. " Claire glared at the Spanish beauty.

The people oh'ed at the comment she just made. Claire turned to the redhead, as Alicia walked off screeching. People walked off for lunch but a few stayed.

"Are you okay? I'm Claire." Claire put her hand on the redhead shoulder. The redhead looked up and smiled at Claire.

"Dylan Marvil, A.K.A Miss. Piggy. Thank you for defending me. It takes a lot of guts for someone to defend me." Dylan adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

"Well Dylan you are going to be eating lunch with me and my best friend Massie. Which I don't think she is here, she said she had to go to the library." Claire smiled at her, they both walked off to the cafeteria

*TBS*

Massie walked into the library, she notice the librarian was not at the desk. She looked around noticing a girl dirty blond reading a book and eating her lunch at the same time. Massie walked towards her, the girl with dirty blond hair looked up and notices Massie walking up towards her.

"Hi, I am Massie." Massie waved, sat down at the table facing toward the girl with the book. The girl smiled at her.

"My names Kristen Gregory, it is nice to meet you." Kristen looked at Massie and noticed how pretty she is.

"Well since the librarian is not here, come with me to the lunch room. My friend Claire is waited for me, she also brought a friend." Massie got up from the chair and waited for Kristen to get up. She notices that Kristen was hesitant, but got up. Massie didn't realize how tall she was. "Dang you are tall." Massie said in awe.

"Yeah I'm tall got a problem with that?" Kristen said rudely, shuffling her feet, Kristen was 5'10 and taller than a lot of girls.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be mean. Trust me it's good to be tall, you have such long legs." Massie quickly replied back. Kristen looked down. "Come on I want you to meet the other girls." They both walked out of the library into the lunch room.

*TBS*

They both walked into the lunch room, Massie quickly spotted Claire sitting with the redhead. Massie and Kristen got to the table, sat down.

"Hi I'm Claire and this is Dylan." Claire pointed to Dylan.

"My name is Kristen; it's nice to meet you." Kristen replied back. They looked around at each other and smiled as if they have been best friend for a long time. They all started to eat when three guys showed to the table.

"Hey beautiful why are you sitting with these two losers." Josh Hotz said as if he ate something nasty.

"Hey Josh! Why don't you shove it up your ass? If these girls want to sit next to each other they will." Said this guy with dirty blond hair and blue eyes, he could be Kristen twin if he wanted to.

"Derrick no one gives a fuck what you think." Josh replied back pissed. Glaring at this Derrick, my guess they didn't like each other.

"Okay excuse me, you dumb fuck Josh. I'm sitting with these two girls because they are awesome. Excuse me if you don't like them. It's not my fault that you met them too late." Claire bit back angrily, glaring at Josh.

All the guys looked at her with wide eyes along with Kristen and Dylan. Massie was laughing at the looks Claire was receiving. Josh walked off with his tale between his legs. The bell rang, and the girls walked off toward their next class. Dylan and Massie had chemistry together so they walked off to their class. Claire and Kristen both walked to their pre-calculus class. After their classes the four had P.E. together. They all got changed and went into the gym waiting for the P.E. teacher.

"Did you see Josh face when you told him off? It was hilarious." Dylan giggled to Massie, Claire, and Kristen. They all started to laugh.

"What is so funny Claire?" Cam popped up next to Claire.

"Other than telling Josh Hotz off and well other things it was really funny." Kristen said, looking at Massie wiggling her eyebrows. It set off Dylan and Massie another fit of laughter.

"Um Cam, this is Kristen, Dylan, and Massie." Claire pointed to each of the girls. They waved at him.

"Cool. This is Chris and Derrick. But you met Derrick at lunch, by the way nice going with Josh. That guy is a douche." Cam said as his friends popped up in the group.

"Class, we are playing Volley ball, pick your teams. Six people have to be in each group, only girls against girl, and boys against boys. Massie, Claire, Kristen, Dylan, and this two other girls named Layne and Hilary were going against Alicia's team.

"Mm I love the smell of Victory already." Alicia said to Massie.

"Mm I smell smoke that going to come out your ears when we kick your ass." Massie replied back as Claire served the ball.

The boys stopped playing, watching the girls play volleyball. It was a close game as each team kept scoring. The game kept getting more intense as it kept going. The whistle blew signaling that the game had to stop. Alicia's team got distracted when Kristen slammed the ball and hit the floor. Meaning Massie's team won the game. Massie team high fived each other as Alicia screamed, stomped her foot and walked off. The girls walked off falling Miss. Princess to the locker room.

After they got out of the locker room, Kristen, Dylan, Massie, and Claire walked off into a Daycare class. Massie and Claire introduced themselves to all the little kids that were in the class. After the daycare class ended Massie and Kristen went into their cooking class, while Claire and Dylan went into their gardening class. School ended for everyone and the four meet each other by their locker, since they found out that their lockers were by each other. They gave each hugs to each other and got into their well respected car. Massie and Claire headed home to their estate.

**Here is the next chapter. I really hope you liked this chapter. Please do review I would to know what you think. Um I hope it kind of reach your expectation. Thank you so much for reading this.**

**Andie95**

**Andrea**


	3. Chapter 3

**Taken By Storm**

**Claire Perspective: **

After another exerting at school yesterday, Massie and I waved goodbye to the boys and headed back home.  
>The reason I've been living with Massie's parents is because my parents died in a car accident. My mother was only six months pregnant and they were involved car accident. My dad was never around, so couldn't I remember him. From what I know my dad was having an affair with a lady, and was a total douche. I'm guessing he wasn't worth to remember.<br>Massie's parents were the American dream family. Kendra lived a rich and pampered life, spending long days at the spa or shopping for seven hours straight. She left the household to Inez, their hired maid, but I often participate in keeping the house together. Massie's dad earned money easily, although I'm not sure what his job was. Overall I loved them like they were my own parents, but I'll never have that connection again.

As I lounge in the buttery leather interior of the car, I sweep my gaze across the rolling lawns debuting a large oak tree. The three-story mansion of the estate is built with a pale cream-colored stone, and one of the last works of the exclusive house designer Bass.  
>"Hello? Kuh-laire? Are you with me?" Massie snaps her fingers in front of my face. Yanking myself out of the car, I give Dean a friendly salute as the Range Rover glides through the circular driveway and out of sight. Strolling into the house, we were greeted by the spotless entrance and a perfectly polished crystal chandelier dangling from the high ceiling. Four majestic Gothic-style pillars framed the living room. To the left was a bar with four elegant high stools facing an array of Tiffany glasses hanging from cherry wood racks. A cream colored couch is off to the side facing a crackling fireplace.<br>We trudge upstairs, heels clacking on the marble stairs.  
>"Why were you in the car for so long? I kept calling your name." Massie grumbles in an irritated voice. She clutches the wooden rail, stopping. I kept climbing, ignoring her question.<br>"I don't feel like taking about it." I reply stiffly, flinging open my bedroom door. Admiring the commodious room, I observe the crisp sheets tucked into the corners of my massive canopy bed. A group of white bookshelves embedded in the walls is well stocked with my favorite books, per request. My desk is facing a bay window overlooking the grassy hills of the Blocks' backyard. My favorite spot is the white love seat in the corner of the room, reserved for long phone conversations. The doors to my walk in closet are open, so I suspect was Inez sweeping the floors earlier. Sauntering in, I check the two chairs are firmly rooted in the middle of the neat columns of clothes and heels organized my brand name.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Taken by Storm**

**Claire's Pov**

I am looking up at the stars constantly wondering if that one guy was staring at it the same time, lying on the grass of my backyard. I've always wanted that one date where we would sit in the back of the truck and stare at the stars, and I would asleep in his arms. I did not realize Massie had come and sat down next to me, until I saw the steam of hot chocolate in front of my face. I turned to her smiled softly, and then looked up the stars.

"I was wondering where you were. What are you thinking about?" Mass said softly, looking down at her bestie. She rested her chin on her arms, where they were on her folded up knees.

"Wonder, if my mom is looking down at me, and seeing how miserable I am. I wonder if I am making my mother proud. Mass, I-I-I," tears started to run down my face, I tried to wipe them but they kept on coming.

"Oh, Claire! Of course your mom would be proud; she would be amazed of how strong you are." Mass pulled me into her, and hugged me long and hard. She pulled away and looked into my eyes, and we both started to cry. "Come on, let's go inside and put son pajamas on and we will have a little sleep over in my room. Okay?" Getting up from the grass they both walked into the house.

*TBS*

Mass and I were getting ready, and she would not stop looking at me because she was afraid that I was going to break again, I just smiled at her, and shook my head. I grabbed my phone and saw two text messages. Massie soon left the room to go downstairs.

**Kristen: Don't 4get 2 bring your soccer stuff xoxo.**

**Dylan: Who is excited for soccer tryouts!**

I giggled a quick reply back, I looked at myself in the mirror, and I wasn't with the way I looked, and for me it was a constant thing. I grabbed my duffel bag and my book bag and headed downstairs. Massie was waiting by the door; we both walked out the door and headed to my car.

*TBS*

Kristen and Dylan were waiting by a bench talking; both Massie and I grabbed our things, and met up with them.

"Hi, guys." I said to them while sitting on the bench. They soon surrounded me while I grabbed my water-bottle from my duffel bag. They all sat next to while we watched the cars pass by. Soon the sluts came into view. I lowly groaned not wanting to deal with right at this second.

"Eh ma gawd, you are on my stop, move your ass." Alicia said, glaring down at us, I simplly ignored her while Dylan and Kristen were looking for guidance; I slowly shook my head at them. They stayed seated, waiting for Alicia to say something else. "I said move." Alicia said more forceful. I just snapped at her.

"Or what? There are seriously twenty other damn benches go sit at them." I snapped at her, and got up from the bench and stalked off, I went to the soccer field, and just sat at the benches. I ignored my phone and just sat looking at the field.

"You know the grass is not going to grow any faster if you keep starring at it right?" I turned my head and saw, it was the guy who defended me at lunch yesterday, I studied him more, he had blond hair, and brown eyes that had a tint of green in them. Standing beside me, I smiled and looked at the field again. He sat down next to me, "You know you can't let her affect you so much, she looks for a reaction out of you." , nudging me with his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know but it's hard, I'm tired of –"I was interrupted by my friends screaming my name, I looked up behind me. I turned back around, and he stood up. He walked away from me and disappeared behind my friends. They soon rushed down to me, and started to giggle.

"Do you know who that is? Derrick Harrington, one of the hottest guys at our school. He is the star goalie here. And he never talks to girls that are younger than him." Kristen gushed, while Dylan was squealing, and Massie had a big goofy grin on her face. I laughed at them, because soon he would forget me, like they all do. The Bell rang for class, and we all head to class together.

TBS

Lunch

Massie, Dylan, Kristen, and I headed to my car, so we could go to Massie's house and get lunch. We were laughing by my car when I heard a wolf whistle; I turned and saw it was Josh Hotz and his buddies in a truck, nodding his head at us. Soon I heard a bullet bike getting started, and I saw Derrick on it, staring right at me and he winked. Massie nudged me, and then we all got into the car, and headed towards Massie's house.

TBS

Soccer tryouts

Kristen, Dylan, Massie, and I walked out of the locker room into the soccer field. Mass smacked me in the arm, and saw that the boys were trying out the same we were. I just shrugged at her and went by the coach and started to stretch, the girls soon followed in my lead did the same thing.

"Okay, Ladies! Huddle up, so we can start the try outs, I want two miles around the track, then you guys are going to do goal shooting, dribble the ball, and hit the ball with you head, and we are going to do it four times. Go!" The coach said, and we all started the tryouts. By the time the third round quite a few girls were reading to pass out and we were all sweating like we were waterfalls. Massie, Dylan, Kristen, and I were laughing at what Massie was doing. By the ending of the fourth round, coach split the girls in groups, and played against each other. Luckily, Coach put Kristen, Massie, Dylan, and I on a team. We had to play against the boys, but apparently they were missing one member, so we had to watch the other group of girls play with the guys. I heard a bike coming, and saw who the last player was. I was shocked, because I had forgotten he plays.

"Damnit Derrick I told you to be on time." His Coach yelled at him. He got off his bike, and started to walk to the goal.

"Well I am here now aren't I?" He said back, walking into the goalie, our coach told us to go. But soon, the game was stopped, because the coach had to do something, and soccer tryouts will remain next week, and they told us to get dress a head home, so we all just did that.

While in the locker, Massie and I got a text message saying that we need to get ball gowns, tonight because we were invited to a ball Friday night which is tomorrow.

TBS

Mall

"I can't believe mom put us on the spot, about getting a dress, does she not realize you have to find the one dress for this." I ignored Massie; because she was on the rampage, apparently Dylan and Kristen were invited too, and they already got there dress. I was looking through the windows to find a perfect dress when I saw this gorgeous red one shoulder dress; I grabbed Massie's hand and took her into the store. I grabbed the dress and tried it on. It was perfect; it was a red one shoulder, slit on the one shoulder, with beading around the waist. I went out to show my friends and their jaw dropped, and smiled saying it was perfect. Soon Massie found her dress it was tube dress, it was a teal color, with beading around the bust. Massie and I dropped of Dylan and Kristen at their house; they said we had no school tomorrow, because of the bash, which they were going to get ready at our house tomorrow. We arrived home, and went to bed because we were tired.

**An:**

**Hey, I am so sorry I have not updated in awhile. But I am back and very excited. I've decided to change some things, which you will find out in later chapters. I hope you liked this chapter, I think I could have done better. Please do review, I would love feedback. **

** -Thank you**

** Andrea**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Taken By Storm

Massie's Pov

I tend to worry about Claire a lot, because her world had turn from perfect to a nightmare. Last night was the only real reaction I had gotten, from her messed up life. I was worried that she would snap at someone she didn't mean to. I'm still worried, because tonight we are introduced to everyone at this ball, and I definitely do not want Claire to sit out. Now currently, it's four and Dylan, and Kristen are over and we are getting ready. Claire was getting her hair curled to the side, with makeup all done perfectly. Dylan was just getting her makeup done by the stylist; Kristen was waiting to get her hair and makeup done.

"So, Claire are you going to ball dance tonight?" I asked eagerly, knowing she is a fantastic dancer; Kristen looked at me wide eyed.

"You know how to ball dance? That is insane, how do you know it?" Kristen said surprised, looking right at Claire, Claire looked down at her hands, and looked at me through the mirror. She quietly nodded her head and looked away.

I knew moving here was going to be rough, but I just feel like she is shutting me out, and she is just shutting down. I just hope, there will be something that brings her back to life, soccer was her life once, but now she just plays it, like she doesn't love it anymore. I just want that best friend, where she was alive and not dying inside.

"Oh I am so excited, you dance beautifully, just hope you don't have a crappy dance partner." I giggled, everyone started to laugh and she cracked a smile. I knew right then I broke the ice, and the tension broke.

TBS

We were barely arriving to the party in dad's limo, when the flashes began, you can see through the windows. I looked at Claire, and she was messing with her dress nervously, I grabbed her hand and squeezed it back, she looked at me and smiled. I looked at my dad and mom, they smiled at us.

"Okay girls, who is ready to role?" Dad said, mom smiled at appreciatively at him, the door opened, and the flashes got brighter. My dad was first to exit then my mom, me, and then Claire. We stood a posed, but Claire was stiff, and with a big fat fake smile, I bumped my hip with her, and she stumbled. She started to giggle, and the paparazzi wanted more, they loved us. My parent broke away from us, and soon Dylan and Kristen joined in laughing, and we kept pushing each other. We left the flashing lights, and went into the building, and were introduced with granite pillers, and floors, and side stairs. I saw my mom and dad up on the stairs. We girls walked up the stairs, and went into the room where dancing had already started, and people were talking around the dinner table. We stared in awe; it was like a wedding reception, with tall vases, and purple flowers in them. It was so organized. There were gold drapes hanging flawlessly and gorgeous.

I saw my dad waving at us while a man, who had a military uniform on, with his hair buzzed, with gray tints in it, he had to be at least 6'2, next to him was a gorgeous woman, with blond hair wearing a soft pink dress with a wrap around her shoulder. I nudged Claire and we walked towards them.

"John, this is Massie and Claire. Girls this Captain John Harrington of U.S. Marines, and his wife Julia, she was the one who designed everything here." Dad said, Claire and I both shook hands with them, and smiled.

"My gosh Claire you have gotten so big, you look like your mother." Mrs. Harrington said, pulling Claire into a hug. Claire smiled and thanked her. "Baby girl, my condolence on your parents, we were really close to them, if you need to talk or anything let me know." Claire nodded.

"Attention! I would like to have you ladies and gentlemen sit at your tables so we can start eating." People started to sit a there assigned tables, I followed my dad and mother. We reached our table, and sat and food was sat before us. It was duck, with other things. Claire leaned towards me.

"Can I have a hamburger from in an out? Seriously what the hell is this?" Claire said poking at her food. I giggled, and nodded in agreement. Speeches went on and Claire and I were too distracted to hear what the speeches were about, until my dad was called up.

"I would like to have Mr. Tom Block make the final speech, and then we can dance." The presenter said, Claire was picking at her desert, and we all payed attention to my dad.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I want to say great job on making this ball foundation possible so quickly." People applaud in agreement. "This foundation started three months ago, because a dear friend of mine and his wife had passed away leaving me in charge of his gorgeous sixteen year old daughter." I looked at Claire and pulled her into a hug. "Ever since she has came into our family, my daughter and my wife seem a lot happier and I thank you Claire. This foundation is for the children who have lost a parent in the war and such. The foundation is called Open Arms. So please be generous and open minded. Thank you." My dad got off the stage, and Claire stood up, when dad reached the table Claire wrapped her arms around him, as he did to her.

"Alright, let the dances begin!" My dad let go of her and walked to my mom and wrapped his arm around her and went to dance. Claire sat back down next to me, and waited. I noticed Dylan was dancing with a blond haired guy with glasses on, and he was wearing a suit, while Kristen was dancing with a guy who had black shaggy hair is wearing black suit pants and white collared shirt with a skinny tie. They were both laughing and having a good time. This gorgeous guy came up to me he had black hair with green eye, and he was wearing a suit.

"Hi, I'm Harris, would you like to dance?" he put his hand out, silently asking me to take it. I looked at Claire, and she nodded telling me she would be fine. I took his hand and went to the floor. I looked back an saw that Derrick had taken my spot, he put his hand out, and Claire looked up at him in shock, she grabbed his hand and ironically the song I won't let go by Rascal Flatts came on, we all started ball dancing. Claire and Derrick were everywhere on the dance floor, everyone started to pay attention to them. We all pulled apart and watch them sink into each other on the dance floor.

Claire's Pov

I was shocked on what was happening tonight, first Tom had dedicated is foundation to me, and Derrick asked me to dance. We were dancing like no one was there; we just danced starring at each other. He smiled instantly at me, and a gorgeous smile at that.

"You look beautiful in your dress C." He whispered in my ear, I turned my head away from him and looked at Massie, and she smiled at me.

"Well you don't look so bad either D." I said copying the little nickname he did with me. He chuckled a little bit. I saw Mr. and Mrs. Harrington starring at us fondly, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Block. I looked at Derrick and he looked back and the music started to slow down to a stop, just like we did. Clapping distracted us from our bubble, we both pulled apart and bowed, he walked off the dance floor, and Dylan, Kristen, and Massie rushed to me smiling and squealing, I laughed at them.

"Wow, you are such a great dancer. You and Derrick are Ah-mazing!" Dylan said, grabbing her hands and jumping up and down.

"There was some chemistry on the floor, wanna tell us about it?" Kristen said winking at me, I smiled and shook my head.

"Absolutely flawless. I didn't realize Alicia and Josh were here dance, and they totally stomped off the dance floor." Dylan said, I got distracted from the conversation, and saw Derrick hanging around Cam, a blond haired guy with glasses, and a guy with black hair and a skinny tie. They were pushing derrick and laughing, I turned away, and the girls were talking about me dancing, and it was like that for the rest of the night.

TBS

I had put on my pajamas which were loose sweats and a long sleeve shirt, I still had my makeup on and was about to take it off when Mass rushed into my room.

"Claire Cecilia Lyons look out your window!" She said rushing to my window, I quickly followed, and saw Derrick was outside of my window throwing pebbles, just like from the Princess Diaries. I opened my window.

"Derrick do you know what time it is? Are you crazy?" I asked, looking down at him, and I quickly looked at Mass, and she was chewing at her thumb nail.

"Come out, I want to show you something." He shouted back at me, I looked at Mass silently asking if she would cover me, she quickly nodded. We snuck downstairs, and I put my Toms on, I quietly opened the front door, and hugged Massie while Derrick was waiting by the front. Massie shut the door, and Derrick and I rushed to his truck, that was down the street. We got in, and he started the truck and drove off.

"Where are we going?" I looked at him; he turned to me and grabbed my hand.

"Were going somewhere where we can touch the stars." He said smiling to me, The Great Escape was playing on the radio, I turned and looked up at the stars, like I always do at night.

TBS

We just arrived to the place and it was gorgeous, we had the view of the city and the lights, but it was dark enough that we could see the stars. He turned off the truck and grabbed the blankets that were in the back. He opened the door and got out, I followed and got out of the truck, he opened the tailgate, and laid some of the blankets down. He quickly settled himself down, and I sat next to him, and lay down.

"I come here every once in awhile just to get my mind off things. It's the perfect place to be." He said starring up at the sky. I looked at him, and smiled I wasn't the only one. "Tell me something about you."

"Well what do you want to know?" I asked.

"What's your favorite food, color, animal? What do want to do with your life? What are you hopes? What you dreams are? How old are you?" He listed, and I told him. He just listened, he laid next to me and faced me, and he put his hand on my waist and pulled me to him. We stared into each other's eyes, he leaned his head closer to me until his lips touched mine. His lips left tingles, and kissed me passionately. I pulled away so I could breathe, he laid flat on his back, and I put my head on his chest, and snuggled closer to him, and we both fell asleep.

**An:**

** So I hope this was a better chapter, and I hope you guys liked it. Please do review, and tell me what you guys think. It would be wonderful to know.**

** Thanks,**

** Andrea**


End file.
